Suki Homaku
by Lizzy231
Summary: Set in the Naruto world, Suki Homaku goes on her way to become a Ninja, while going through much more than she expected. Chapter 6 should be out very soon! It will be called.... uuuhm.... memories? i dont know. blah.
1. Suki Homaku Introduced!

Suki: Finally! You've been writing this story forever, but you finaly got it on Well that's because I just figured out how to get stories on here yesterday... ha ha.

Jiro: God, it took you long enough.

Lizzy: Hey, shut up! I haven't been using this wepsite at all until a while ago when I found a bunch of stories that I started reading. So, yeah. Deal with it.

Suki: Well, at least we got to tell a tiny bit about our story on the other story that your working on.

Lizzy: Yeah! So, Jiro, be satisfied. -sticks out tounge at Jiro-

Jiro: grr... whatever. Lets start, already.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suki Homaku introduced.**

"Come" came a voice, and 2 swift jumps were heard to all those around, which was no one.

"Is this the place?" came the same voice's whisper as they approached a house, out of view.

"Of course!! I've never been wrong before!" came the reply. They quickly hid in the shadows as a door opened.

"Suki! Don't forget to bring in that box from the yard!" a voice yelled after a young girl that was leaving the house.

"Ok!" She yelled back. The two in the shadows watched as Suki brought the box back inside, came back out and left. They followed her and jumped down in front of her. She stared at them. Their faces were hidden and they didn't have their headbands on, so she had no clue who they were (not that she would anyway.)

"What do you want??" She asked, getting ready just in case they would attack her.

Without a word, both sprinted away into the shadows and back to their village. They only stopped when they reached the door of a small building. They entered and, without a word, walked straight through to the other side, where they turned to stairs. At the bottom, they reached a long hallway, which they went all the way down to the last door, and knocked.

"Enter" said a yawning voice. The first man put his hand on the door knob. "But only," the voice continued, having finished yawning. They held their breath "If you have the information we need." They let out silent sighs of relief and entered the room. The walls were white, but from the dim lighting it looked gray. It had always been a very gloomy room. Or at least since they had claimed the house as theirs, so many years ago. The man who had sent them on their mission was standing in the middle of the room, in front of a table, waiting for them. This was Akiyama Takahashi. Their "leader". They entered and immediately bowed.

"Do you have the information we need?" Akiyama asked, his voice smooth as silk.

"Of course! Do you think we would have even come back if I didn't?" asked the second man. Akiyama's eyes lowered into a deep glare. He pointed to a piece of paper and a sketch pencil on the desk in front of him.

"Get started, Haru," he sneered, and left the room.

"You've got to be more careful, Haru!" said the first man as Haru sat at the desk and started sketching a picture. "Be more patient! He could annihilate you in a single hit!" the man sighed and leaned against the desk.

"Hey! Watch it, Kisho!" Haru said, trying to erase the line Kisho made him make across the paper. He sighed, crumpled up the paper, and tossed it to the side. "Now I have to start over..." He said, getting colored pencils out of the desk.

* * *

"Wow... I don't know how you do that, Haru! It looks just like a photograph of her..." Kisho said when Haru finished it. 

"Well," sighed Haru, "Lets bring it to him."

* * *

"Suki-Chan!!! Your here!" a girl squealed when she opened the door to find her friend standing there. "Come in!" Nozomi said.

"Whoa! Nozomi-chan!!" Suki yelled as she got pulled by the arm right into Nozomi's house.

"It's defiantly a good thing you came later, rather than sooner, Suki-chan!"

"Huh?"

"My cousins were here, along with their nosy parents, Or my aunt and Uncle. They always want to see every new move i come up with, along with how far I've gotten with the old ones! They teach me a new move every time they come, i guess that's good... New clan moves every other month..." Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.

Suki smiled.

"Don't worry about it! Hey, if you want, I'll help you out..." Nozomi looked up at Suki.

"Oh, will you, Suki-chan??? That would help so much! Since you have much much more control of your chackra than i do. Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU, SUKI!!!" Nozomi yelled, hugging Suki. Suki didn't agree with the opinion.

"Heh heh..."

* * *

"Ok. We have to start with Chakra control again."

"But... We started with that last time!"

"You'll never become a genine if you cant control your Chakra, Nozomi-chan! Now concentrate."

* * *

"Yes... Yes this is perfect, Haru!" Akiyama said, looking over the picture. "Perfect! All the details and everything. Now all we have to do is wait until her true power actually start to show. At the moment she happens to be Chunine level, even though she inst even a Genine yet... Yes... This plan is perfect." 

"Who will we send to get her?"

"When the time comes, we will send the ones stronger than her. Right now that is just about everyone, since she doesn't know many techniques yet. But when the time comes, she will be much more powerful! Perhaps powerful enough to fight me... And lose, of course, but not by much. If I ever have to end up fighting her, I will not kill her... No... we need Suki Homaku."

"Good! Good! Now try concentrating your chakra while doing the hand symbols..." Suki instructed Nozomi. Nozomi did the hand symbols and an ice clone formed next to her. "Good! You'll defiantly pass tomorrows test!" Suki said with a wide smile, yet sad eyes.

"You think so??" Nozomi asked.

"Of course!" Suki said.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Suki's smile faded as quickly as a blink.

"Huh?"

"Suki-Chan!" Nozomi's mother called from the house. "It's just about time! You should be heading home or you wont make it in time!"

"Ok!" Suki called back. "Bye, Nozomi!"

"Good Bye, Suki! And thanks for the help!"

"Only a few minutes late..." Suki thought as she walked up the path to the front door of her house. "Will it matter?"

"Suki-chan! Why are you late?" Suki's mother asked.

"I'm sorry mother... I left late! Please forgive me!" Suki said, bowing to her mother. She felt a hand on her head and looked up.

"Don't worry, Suki. Your not too late. We were just a little worried. Hurry to dinner, now."

Suki hurried to the dinner table where everyone was already waiting. They watched her and when Mrs. Homaku sat down everyone began to eat.

After dinner Suki was told to go off, that she had been working hard training and she didn't need to help with the dishes, that her younger brother would instead.

"Oh, and cousin Hiroshi is coming tomorrow, so be prepared" Suki stopped.

"Hiroshi???" She said faintly. "Hiroshi?!??!" she nearly yelled.

"Yes, yes, now go on." her mother said smiling. Suki bowed and ran off to the backyard. As she expected, her older brother was there.

"Jiro, Please help! Train me, ok?" Suki said as she ran. Jiro turned to look at Suki and smirked.

"Sure thing, Suki."

"Ok. You have to beat my score! Got it?" Jiro instructed Suki.

"Yes!" Suki nodded.

"Ok then lets start." Jiro got out 8 kunis, putting one on each finger so quickly that it looked like they had already been there. Suki did the same. "Now, I've set up 8 targets. I've been practicing this for a while and i still don't have all of them down, so I'm sure you wont." Jiro was excited, but you couldn't tell it in his voice. He had always wanted to compete against Suki just to see how badly he could beat her, but she had never wanted to.

But this was different. He knew he would beat her, no doubt about it. Suki nodded, thinking she wouldn't beat him either. She always thought she was worse than nearly anyone. No one could convince her.

"Alright. You ready?" Suki nodded. Jiro ran up and with two quick movements got on 7 targets, but not getting them in the middle. Suki looked at him, knowing now that she couldn't beat him. She sighed but tried anyway. She ran forward, jumped in the air, crossed her arms across her chest, and, spinning, threw the Kunis one at a time. She only got 6, but they landed right in the middle. She landed on her feet but fell to the floor. Jiro just stared at her in disbelief.

"How... did... you..." he muttered, feeling ashamed that she was much better than him.

"I lost!!!" Suki practically yelled. "See? Thats why you need to train me! You got 7, but i only got 6!" Suki sighed and buried her face in her hands. Jiro looked very surprised.

"But, Suki... What do I need to do?"

"Train me!"

"How?" Jiro asked, making Suki look up.

"Help me learn techniques. Help me learn how to use new ones. Help... Just... Help... Please?" Suki asked. Jiro sighed.

"Fine. But I'm going to get father to help also." He said hastily.

"Huh? Why?" Suki asked.

"I just am. Stay here and practice your techniques."

"Father... Suki and me had a contest to see who could get on the most targets." Jiro said to his father. He turned around and looked his son in the face.

"You didn't lose, did you, Jiro?"

"Well i got 7 and she got 6, but i didn't get any of them right in the center as she did."

"How many did she get in the center?"

"All of them, father. I'm ashamed that she beat me, yet she thinks I won and wans me to train her." Jiro said, shaking his head. "Is she better than me, father?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not. I'll train her. You go get help from Daisuke with your aiming skills. You'll beat her next time." Jiro nodded and ran off.

"Father? Where is Jiro? I thought both of you were helping me?"

"No, your brother had to go to Daisuke's. Let us start. How many Ice Clones can you make, Suki?"

"I haven't ever counted before." Suki said. She started making the hand signs and soon 10 clones appeared. She counted them. "Looks like ten to me... Is that good?"

"Yes. It's very good for your level. Have you been given any tests lately?"

"Yes sir." Suki said, her head dropping.

"What were your scores?"

"I only got 98 and 99 on the 2 we've had..."

"Now, now, why do you look so ashamed? Thats great! Your brother only had in the 80s when he was your age! And they were low 80s at that! Be glad, your doing great!"

"Then why is Jiro so much better than me!??" Suki demanded.

"Because he is older. He has had much more experience. He's not that much better than you, anyway. Be great full that your this good at such a young age, Suki-chan!"

"Father, fight me. Learn how weak I am by fighting me."

"No, Suki-chan. If you are going to fight anyone, fight Jiro. You are not yet strong enough to even leave a scratch on me. Your brother can't yet, either." This made Suki angry, even though she knew he was right. She ran towards him at full speed while getting out a Kuni. She was very very fast. He caught her just in time, but there was a foot long scratch across his arm and it was bleeding. He stared at her in amazement.

"It's not like I didn't see that coming." he thought to himself. "Suki..." he muttered then cleared his throat. Suki's eyes filled with tears.

"Father! I'm sor-" but her father covered her mouth and shook his head, smiling.

"You are much stronger and faster than your brother, but don't tell him I said that. Come, I will teach you our clan's first technique and the first clan technique that you will learn."

So Suki followed her father through the house and to the roof.

"I will teach it to you here. Your the second one I've taught this to. The first one was your brother."

"Jiro?" Suki asked, but her father shook his head. This confused Suki. She only had two brothers, Jiro and, (her younger brother), Saburo.

"It's not important which brother. This is called the Ice Form Jutsu." And with that, he made 7 extremely quick hand signs. Ice formed into an ice flower, which he gave to Suki. "I can change ice into any shape with this jutsu." Ice formed into a giant hand, which picked him up and then put him back down on the roof. "This, you will not use until you become a genene, remember that. I will teach you now, but you wont use it until then."

"Suki! Do you think I'll pass the examine?"

"I'm sure of it, Nozomi!" Suki said. She knew she couldn't pass, but she was sure Nozomi could.

"Suki, I'm sure you will also! You'll do much better than me!" but Suki just shook her head.

"Quiet down, Everyone!" Diasuki yelled over everyone's voices. The room fell silent, except for a couple of people snickering. "Hideaki! Arata!" They looked up. "Alright. Were having our exam today, as everyone knows. Everybody get down here and form a line!" One by one everyone attempted to make an ice clone. Finally it was Nozomi's turn. The test was to make 3 clones. Nozomi just barely made 3. Suki walked to the front of the room next.

"Lets see it, Suki!" Diasuki said, smiling. Suki made all the right hand signs and 20 clones formed.

Suki stared at them. "I fail." She said simply and sat down at her desk. The clones disappeared.

"Suki-Chan," Diasuki said as everyone left for the day, "Stay here. I need to speak to you." Suki looked at her feet but stayed where she was. After everyone left, Diasuki offered Suki a chair and she sat down. "Suki you didn't fail. But I will help you out a little bit. All you need to do is concentrate on the number of clones you want to make. If you don't concentrate on that, then a random number will appear. Ok? Go on. Oh, and tell Jiro that he needs to meet up with his team. They have a mission."

"Jiro! Go meet your team! You have a mission!" Suki said to her brother the moment she got home. "Where's Hiroshi??"

"Not here yet. Thanks, bye." and he left. Suki let out a long sigh.

"I'll just train for a little longer until he gets here." She thought to herself, walking onto the roof. She slowly imitated the hand signs her father showed her and concentrated her chakura on the ice. It formed into a very deformed tree, which looked like a giant weird formed balloon.

"Suki, is that a balloon?" Her father asked as he came to the roof.

"No... It's suposed to be a tree..." she said. He laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, it is going to take a while for you to get the hang of it. For now, practice the speed of your hand signs."

Suki nodded. In 10 minuets she had it down only a little slower than her father.

"Try it again, and really concentrate on the form. You should be able to get this soon, this is the easiest Jutsu." he said. Suki nodded and concentrated. She formed a giant cat shaped ice figure. It let out a great roar and purr.

"Good lord! Thats fantastic! And in such a short time too! Amazing, Suki! You truly are a genius!!!" Suki blushed.

The cat and "tree" disappeared and they went downstairs, where Jiro was.

"I thought you had a mission, Jiro?" Suki asked.

"Yes. But it was so simple that we finished already. We just had to protect some guy until we reached the next village. You know, its not far away at all... What were you doing?"

"Training! Dad is teaching me to-"

"I'm teaching her to concentrate more." he cut in. She watched Jiro as he left and then looked up at her father.

"Wha-"

"Don't tell your brother," he whispered "I haven't taught him yet... And he's the jealous type."


	2. Enter: Hiroshi!

Suki: Yay! The second chapter!

Hiroshi: I come in here, right?

Jiro: Hiroshi, look at the name of the chapter.

Lizzy: Heh heh, yeah... Lets start the story. -sweat drop-**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter: Hiroshi!**

"Suki, Hiroshi should be here soon!" Suki's mother said as Suki entered the kitchen. Suki nodded and exited to the back yard. She heard something in the trees. She smirked and hid in the shadows. She watched her brother practicing as she listened. The sound was moving away. She frowned and started to turn around when she was caught, her mouth covered while a kuni was at her neck.

"Fight me, Suki. Are your strong enough yet?" said a slick voice. The Kuni pressed against her neck lightly and a cut began to form, but she used a substitution jutsu. She was up in the tree behind him. She was smiling, clearly excited. He could sense it. She just barely jumped out of the way when he lunged at her.

Suki got out her own kuni and threw it at him, but he turned in time to catch it in his hand. They began to fight out in the field that is Suki's backyard. Suki kicked at him, he caught it and tried to twist her leg, but she twisted with it and kicked him with her other foot, right in the head. He fell but quickly got up, but not quick enough to block suki's attack. She had made ice clones, and as they attacked he would get hit by one, while making the other one disappear. Eventually there was only one Suki left. He attacked her with a kuni, and she disappeared also. That was a clone. He stood there waiting. Prepared. Suki stayed where she was and started to use the technique her father taught her. Like vines, ice came out of the ground and trapped him. He stood there, stunned. Suki came out of the trees and stood in front of him.

"Very good, Suki. Where did you learn this?" He said. As she opened her mouth to reply, he disappeared. She was pissed. She had been fighting a clone this whole time.

"YOU JERK!!" She screamed. She heard someone laughing and turned around, throwing kunis.

"Too slow!" said a voice. Her face turned red.

"Come out and fight!" she yelled in frustration.

"Part of this is you have to find me. The me that isn't a clone. And you just showed me your new technique, so i already know about it." she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw him standing in the open, knowing it was a clone, she ran so quickly it looked like she transported behind him, and she attacked him, hitting him a few times, he disappeared. Suki was impressed. One hit took hers, but he could make him stay for many hits. She heard him laugh. She knew it was a clone also that was laughing.

She jumped back into the trees where she knew he actually was and caught him. She didn't have time to get out a kuni, so she had him in a headlock, and then got out a kuni. She put it very close to his chin. She felt him swallow, but knew it was just an act.

"Very good, Suki. How about we fight now, instead of hide and seek?"

"Works for me." She said. She let go and they both jumped out into the middle of the field. She heard the sound of clones disappearing and smiled. She had truly found him this time.

They began to fight at top speed. Jiro had stopped training to watch. This was the first time he had seen Suki fight since the very first time someone attacked her. She had won, but the attacker was only a little kid, smaller than suki, so it was clear that she would win.

As he watched it looked like they were evenly matched, but he could tell Suki was worse. They fought so fast he could only just see each move. They started going faster and faster. All he could see now was a big blur. But suddenly, they stopped. They were standing a few feet away from each other catching their breath. Suki lunged forward, but he caught her and threw her aside, continuing to catch his breath. She made all the hand symbols her father taught her. Ice suddenly wrapped around him like a cocoon, but his head was out so he could breath. He was yet again stunned. And so was Jiro. He had never even seen this jutsu.

"Suki... You caught me by surprise! I only thought you could form it into vines... But I guess not." Suki stood at her guard, but before she could move, she heard a pop noise and realized that he had used a substitution jutsu.

"Damn." she said, and the ice went away. He caught her within 5 more minutes. They were both out of breath, but Suki was stuck in place. He had a sword to her neck and she didn't have enough chakra left over to use a substitution jutsu. Actually, she had no chackra left at all. Same went for him. No energy, no chackra and Suki was stuck in place with a sword at her neck.

"Ok" she breathed, "You win, Hiroshi-chan. Lets go to supper." Hiroshi put his sword away and they turned towards the house, but before they could make one step, they both fell. Suki had fainted, but Hiroshi was just tired of standing. He lay there for a few minuets, catching his breath and restoring some energy. When he stood up is when he realized she had not been doing the same thing. He smiled, picked her up, and went into the house.

* * *

"So, Hiroshi. Who won? You again, no doubt. Hey, hey, listen to this! I over heard Jiro talking to father, and he said he lost against Suki!! Can you-" 

"You little brat!!" Suki completely awoke after hearing a crash. She sat up and saw in the other room that Jiro had Saburo in a head lock. She attempted to move, but she was still a little weak from the fight. "I'll teach you, you little eavesdropper!" Jiro suddenly stopped and turned to Hiroshi. "Not that that happened.." he said, paused, and continued to strangle Saburo. Suki got up and entered the room.

"Ah! Suki! Your awake." Hiroshi said, grinning. "You've gotten much better since the last time we've fought! Your ok, right?"

"Oh, yes I'm completely fine. You should know that." Suki replied. Ever since she was little she healed extremely quickly. In her opinion, that was the only amazing thing about her. Suki had noticed this the first time she fought Hiroshi. She had scratches all over her arms and legs.

"Lets stop." Hiroshi had said. "Your really hurt."

"Thats not-" But suki stopped talking because it hurt too much. She looked down at her arms and legs as Hiroshi walked over to her. They both gasped as the cuts and scratches quickly disappeared. Suki no longer hurt. Ever since then, she thought that was her only good point.

"That was a good fight, Hiroshi. I think I was close this time." suki said, smiling, as she sat down next to him. Jiro and Saburo continued to argue as they talked. Hiroshi laughed.

"Your getting close, but you are still weak. Remember, we are only a few years apart. You might be stronger than Jiro, but-"

"Hey!" Jiro yelled.

"But," Hiroshi continued. "So am I." Everything grew silent. No one knew why, but everyone stopped talking. Hiroshi quickly stood up. Suki slowly stood up. They all listened. They could hear arguing from the front yard. It was very muffled, so no one understood it, but they they heard a yell and a thud. Someone was fighting!! But who? They were about to move again (to walk to the front door) when they heard it open. (They were quite a distance from it.) Someone was talking.

"Of course we have to capture her! Why else would we have had to knock her father out?" Jiro and Saburo turned and stared at Suki. She was the only "her" in the house, besides their mother. And they knew that their mom was out at the store. Also, their grandfather wasn't alive. so, yeah.

"Suki!" one of the people called. "Suki! Were are you?" They were attempting to get her to believe that they were nice, or something.

"Suki-chan" Hiroshi whispered. "Go. Run. Go straight to the Hokage, and don't stop till you get there. We'll try to hold them back. Of course, we wont tell them where you went, but they might find out. Hurry!" Suki nodded and left.

"What am i gunna do! What am i gunna do!!" Suki muttered, running as fast as she could. She was almost there and, having pushed many people out of her way, no one was very happy with her at the moment. She reached the entrance to the place where the hokage worked and stayed. She stopped and bent over to catch her breath. She ran in and up the stairs, stopping at the door to the Hokage's work room. She knocked. (I know it wouldn't be "Hokage" because that's fire something, right? But i can't find where to look it up... sorry!)

"Come in, Suki!" Said a voice. She ran in and stopped.

"6th hokage... Please... We... need... help." Suki said, gasping for breath. She had run quite a way. It took her about 5 minuets of running at her top spead to get here.

"Explain the situation, but, please, catch your breath first."

"No Time. I'm fine now." Gasped suki. "Hiroshi-chan and my brothers are back at my house. These guys turned up and knocked my father out, but they're looking for me and i don't know how long Hiroshi-chan and the others can hold them back."

"I see. Well, it's a good thing we have someone right at hand to take care of the problem. stay here. it shouldn't take too long." wtih that he got up and left the room. Suki sank down in a chair, her heart pounding against her chest. 10 minutes passed but nothing happened. She started pacing. 10 minutes later the hokage entered and, without a word, asked Suki to follow him. They walked to the hospital and into one of the rooms. Suki's father had indeed been knocked out, but it took a lot to knock him out. his head was wrapped in bandages. Suki gasped.

"He'll be here for about a day. Everyone else is fine, we got there just in time. They fled before we could do anything though."

"How... He's so so strong..."

"They took a cheap shot." said a voice from the door. Suki turned around to see the Chunine that lived next to her enter the room. "I saw it. He was walking to the door and they hit him on the head five times when he was least expecting it. They took the keys and went inside. I heard them talking before they went in, though. They said that--"

"Thats enough, Hotaru. You may wait outside, now." The 6th said, sternly. "Suki, if anyone comes looking for you, run before they even see you. If you can't, just believe in yourself and look within... You might understand better when the time comes. Now leave. Hotaru will lead you home."

* * *

"Your always underestimating yourself, Suki-chan!" Hiroshi said the next day, as Suki walked into the room. 

Suki stayed silent, thinking he was wrong, but not voicing her opinion.

"I agree." Jiro said.

"As do I" Suki's father said. (he had come home from the hospital) This surprised her. She looked up at him, and he gave her a smile and a reassuring nod. She grinned.

* * *

Lizzy: Awwww! Ok! I'll update as soon as I can, so don't worry! R&R please!! 


	3. Ice Thorns

Lizzy: Ehhh... God, I don't like this chapter... and I _really_ don't like Daisuke!!! God, I **HATE** him. grrrr... _-glares at Daisuke-_

Suki: No, no it's ok... Lizzy-chan, it's fine. I forgive him.

Lizzy: Seriously, you dont know how much he ru--

Hiroshi: LIZZY!! Now _your _trying to ruin the story?!

Lizzy: Sorry... _-sigh- _It's just... never mind. forget it. Lets start the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Thorns...**

"I'm going to the academy, now!" suki yelled right before she left. She then left the long way, through the forest. Through the trees. It might have been the long way, but she needed practice of jumping from tree to tree at a quick pace. She got to the academy within 2 minutes, when it usually took her 10 going the short way. She changed around the words in her head to match.

Through the trees: Short way. Regular rout: Long way.

She sat down near the window. This was a new spot, because she usually sat in the middle at the back, or top, row. Now she was in such deep thought, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was sitting.

"Suki." She heard someone say. She didn't respond right away, so they called again. "Suki-bitch!" Something in Suki looked up, glaring. "Get out-a my spot." The kid said. This was the bully of the class, and Suki was picked on a lot by him. She was tired of it, but she wasn't controlling herself. She didn't even think, she wasn't in control, she just used the jutsu her dad taught her, and he was caught with ice vines. But they weren't regular vines, they were rose bush vines. One thought went through everyone who was watchings heads.

"Thorns"

A scream filled the class room, and some blood dripped through the ice. Suki was pulled 0ut of her thoughts all together, and she realized what she did. Her eyes grew wide and she started shaking in fear. Something in Suki tried to make her say, "Thats what you get." but she just muttered it. People were staring in horror.

"Take the ice away! Take the ice away!" people were yelling. This brought Suki to her senses. She removed the technique that was using up her chackra. He fell to the floor. Suki stared at him as he tried to stand up, but slipped on his own blood. She gave a shuddering gasp and fainted.

Suki woke up at home, in her bed. She didn't remember what had happened before she fainted. Then, in a blood curling second, she remembered. It flashed through her mind like a movie and left her gasping in horror. What had she done?? And WHY, more importantly. She closed her eyes and heard someone enter the room. She heard a sigh as someone sat down next to her bed.

"Suki-chan, I know your awake." a serious Hiroshi voice said. Suki opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Do you... Remember anything?" Suki nodded. "Eh, don't tell anyone, ok?" he said sheepishly. Suki stared at him. What was he talking about?? "God! don't look at me like that, I was kidding! Can't you laugh anymore?" thats when Suki understood what he said. She nearly puked! Seriously, her own cousin??? Ewww!! (I mean, others might think he's hot, but Suki defiantly didn't!!! . )

"Eww!!! Whats wrong with your head, Hiroshi-chan!!??" Suki said, picking up the glass of water on the floor next to her. She started to drink it.

"Shut up!" Hiroshi said. "But seriously, do you have any idea how much trouble your in?" Suki finished the water and put the glass down. She looked down at her hands. How could she do something like that?

"Is... Is he ok?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Its not like theres a huge gash in his arm or anything. Oh, wait... there is!! Suki, why did you do it?"

"I d-didn't..." Suki started.

"Oh, come on! The whole class saw you! Don't deny it!"

"I wasn't. I- I didn't have controll... I wasnt... I wasnt..."

"Spit it out!"

"I wasn't there! I was in my own thoughts and something else did that. I only realized it when he screamed!" Suki said tearfully. "Do you actually think I would do something like that?"

"No... Suki-chan... I don't...-sigh- but you told me exactly what I was expecting." Hiroshi said, and sighed. He stood up. "I'll be right back." he left.

"Suki! Come with me." a voice said. She looked towards the door. An Anbu was standing at her door. What was going on? Was she really in so much trouble? She gasped and stood up. She wasn't going. She wouldn't! "Come on!" he said.

"W-why?"

"The Hokage wants to see you." he replied.

"Aw, cant I at least get dressed first?" she said quietly. (She was in her pj's.)

"Eh, yeah, I'll wait out here." and he left her room. She closed the door and got dressed. She was fully equipped with weapons and everything else. She came out of her room and glared at the Anbu waiting there for her.

"And why should i trust you?" she asked.

"...You shouldn't." said the Anbu. He took off his mask and she didn't recognize him at all. It wasn't someone from the village. He started to attack her, but she quickly captured him. He was stuck in place with the ice form jutsu. He was tied up by ice ropes, quickly replaced by real ropes. And an ice hand picked him up.

"I know i really should be using this, but i needed to. So yeah. I'm bringing you to the Hokage." Suki said.

Suki knocked on the Hokage's door when she arrived.

"Enter." said a grave voice. She came in. He was still tied up. "Whats this, Suki-chan?" he asked.

"You told me to run if i could, but if i couldn't to try to win anyway... Well he was impersonating an Anbu..."

"Yeah... he's a wanted criminal... nice job, Suki-chan." said the hokage. (Just saying, the hokage isn't old. He's like... 30...or something) (Hey, "Chan" is a sign of respect or friendship, right? And "Kun" is a sign of liking, like how Hinata likes Naruto? Please correct me if I'm wrong...)

He was brought to the Jail... er... place and suki was left to talk to the hokage.

"He said you wanted to see me, was that true."

"Ironically, yes. I want you to go to the Academy tomorrow." Suki gasped. What?

"Why???"

"Well it would be your last day, you see, because tomorrow is the graduation test. You'll pass easy, but you have to go to pass. I'm sorry Suki-chan... i know it wasn't your fault, Hiroshi-chan reported to me immediately after talking to you. So its an order. You must pass tomorrow. Go, now."

So the next day Suki went to the accademy. Everyone but her best friend was glaring at her, but no one was talking to her or sitting near her. She sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Eh... Suki-chan... p-please come to the front of the class." Daisuke called out. Suki looked up at him. He was shaking. Wtf? Why was he afraid of her? It wasn't her fault!

She came to the front of the room.

"I'm not going to let her pass... i have to give her the hardest test ever..." Daisuke thought to himself, looking at the checklist.

"Uh, ok Suki-chan. Make 37 clones." Suki made exactly that. He gulped. "O-ok... Now make them go away and transform. Make yourself look like... eh, your brother. Jiro-chan..." Suki did that and some of the girls looked at her, thinking "Wow, thats what her brother looks like? Ooo..." (lol, Jiro's hot :P)

"Ok. Well now you have to make 5 clones and make them look like your family... Suki-chan." So she did that. She made 5 clones, she stayed as herself. One clone turned into her father, another into her mother, another into Jiro, the forth one into Saburo, and the fifth into Hiroshi.

"Wrong. Hiroshi-chan isn't part of your closest family. Meaning the family that you've actually LIVED with. Meaning your siblings. He's your cousin."

"I only have 2 siblings."

"Wrong. Do you know what "Jiro" and "Saburo" mean??" Daisuke taunted.

"No..."

"Jiro means second son and Saburo means third son." he declared.

"But- but i don't have another brother!!"

"Of course you do!! Did you ever wonder where those scars came from?" Daisuke asked. Suki stared at him. She held back the urge to cry. Why wouldn't her father or mother tell her about something like that??

"One more thing. And if you can do this, you pass, but if not, you fail. Tell me his name." Daisuke commanded. Suki remembered the order she had been given by the hokage. To pass. To become a Ninja. She had to answer...

* * *

Flashback! 

"What do you think i should name him, Suki-chan?" Her friend's mother asked Suki while she visited. Suki shrugged.

"You know what I think would be the perfect name? Ichiro. You know what it means, Don't you?" Suki shook her head. "It means "First Son.""

Flashback over.

* * *

"Ichiro." Suki answered. Daisuke's eyes widened. 

"Y-you pass..." he said horsely. Suki took a head band, tied it around her waist, and left to see the hokage.

"Mission accomplished." She told him.

"Good. I expect Daisuke made it extremely hard for you, because of what happened yesterday?" the hokage asked.

"No... I made clones and transformed them to look like my family. and he told me i had to tell him my brother's name."

"What kind of test is that? Why wouldn't you know Jiro-chan's name?"

"Not Jiro-chan... I never knew i had another brother... Ichiro... hmm.." Suki said to herself. The hokage's eyes widened. Daisuke was defiantly in trouble for that one. No one was supposed to tell any of the Homaku children about Ichiro! Especially not Suki.

"Was it really worth it, Daisuke-chan. Was it?" the hokage asked him later.

"No sir..." he replied, ashamed.

"Tell me what happened." so he told him.

"Her face... It was horrible... She didn't deserve that. I mean, the kid's ok now... And... i know... she wasn't controlling herself. I'm sorry, Hokage..."

"Well, its too late. The most we can do now is go on as if nothing has happened. I know she's changed now, because she didn't think she would pass. she thought she would fail. Now she knows she's a great ninja... She dosn't feel like she's worse than everyone anymore..."

* * *

Flashback 

"Hey! Suki-chan! Wanna play?" one kid said.

"Yeah!"

"Come on! Lets play ninja! You'll be on the bad guy side, and I'll be the good guy side!" one of the other kids said.

"Hai!" suki replied with sad eyes. She knew she would loose. She looked like she was feeling sorry for them, though.

"Suki-chan." her friend said, approaching her after the game was over. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." she said again with the sad eyes.

"You thought we would lose, didn't you! Don't feel sorry for me! Whats wrong with you?" the kid punched Suki right in the face. Suki stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. The other kids that had been playing gathered around her.

"She's always doing that! She thinks she's so much better than us!!" one kid yelled.

"Yeah! She doesn't deserve to play Ninja! She's too self centered!" another kid hit her and she feel to the floor. The kids started kicking her, except for one. (God, kids are so cruel!! cries poor suki-chan!)

"Stop!" the little girl at the side yelled. "Stop it! Leave Suki-chan alone!" but they didn't listen. Suki screamed. They finally stopped. She was on the ground in a ball. They beat her so much that she was in a very small puddle of her own blood. They stared at her. She was sobbing, not because she hurt, but because they all hated her.

"Suki-chan!" the girl called out, and helped her up. It was Nozomi. Suki was sobbing, but she wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Hey." one of the kids said. "Wasn't she just bleeding??" Suki looked up at him. He didn't know of her healing power thingy... sorry I said that weird.

"What the hell?" one of the other kids yelled out. "She's a freak! Lets go!" so they left, not feeling sorry for her at all. A few of the kids kicked her on their way. Thats when she first met Nozomi. They became best friends from then on.

Flashback over.

* * *

"Nozomi was the only person that accepted her for who she was, besides her family... And now not even Jiro-chan does... and its just because she beat him at a target game..." the hokage shook his head. "That little self-centered brat. I don't understand where he got that from."

* * *

Jiro: Hey!!

Lizzy: **_I_** Didn't say it! _-laughs- _

Jiro: Grrr... _-glares-_

Lizzy: Join us for the next chapter! I need to get started on it! Sorry, it might take a bit... See ya! R&R please!


	4. The 'Dark Lord' Taiki Aramu

Disclaimer: I don't condome the direction this chapter takes, but thats how the plot came out. Meaning, for people who don't know what condome means, the plot isn't following my original plan, and I don't agree with it... I didn't plan it to go this way. Oh, and I don't own the Naruto world, however, but I do own this plot and all the characters I'm using in this story.

Warning!: Taiki Aramu forced his way into this story, but he does happen to be my character. (He didn't have a story, but instead forced his way into this one.)

**Chapter 4: The Dark Lord (Taiki Aramu)**

Suki entered her house after leaving the Hokage's office. Her mother greeted her.

"Suki! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice cold. Her mother watched helplessly as Suki went into her room and closed the door.

"Aunt Akina, what happened?" Hiroshi asked, entering the room and seeing Akina Homaku's expression.

"Suki... Somethings wrong with Suki-chan. Hiroshi-chan, can you please go talk to her... I need to talk to her father about something." She replied quietly.

"Hai."

Suki entered her room and, closing the door behind her, walked over to the window. She leaned slightly out the open window. Breathing in the fresh cold air, she withdrew and closed the window. She sat down at the desk in her room. She began to draw. She was horrible at it, but she kept trying to get better, anyway.

Hiroshi entered Suki's room and looked around. He had expected her to be sitting on her bed, or something, but she was at her desk. He walked over and looked over her shoulder. He gasped and backed up, tripping and falling over. Suki looked over at him.

"Hiroshi-chan! Are you alright??" but Hiroshi jumped up.

"I'm fine!" he replied, shaking like mad. "Just need some air." he left before Suki could say a word. She stared after him, then turned back to her drawing and took a good look at it. She had drawn someone that Hiroshi recognized.

She stared at the paper, but couldn't tell who. It seemed somewhat familiar to Suki, but she just couldn't say who it was. Whoever it was, it was the best and most realistic drawing she had ever drawn. She twitched slightly as she picked up the paper. She put it in a pile of paper where all the other drawings that she drew were. But she put it there upside-down.

Hiroshi was incredibly shaken and confused as he walked around the backyard, muttering to himself. If anyone listened in, it would just sound like gibberish. Like they were only hearing one side of the conversation. And that one side doesn't make sense without the other side.

"How could she know? I guess someone could have told her... why else would she draw h-- no of course not... no no no... that doesn't make sense... They cleared the whole situation from her memory..." Hiroshi muttered to himself, walking in circles.

Suki stood up and began to walk towards the door, but it opened before she could reach it. There stood Suki's parents. Suki didn't know why, but she wanted to run. She started twitching.

They looked at her, then at each other. Their expression: worried.

"W-what?" She finally got out.

"Suki, we need to talk." Her father said, nervously.

Hiroshi finally calmed down enough to sit down next to the door to the backyard. The door opened.

"Ehm, Hiroshi-chan? Did you happen to find out what was bothering Suki-chan?" Akina's voice said from the door. Hiroshi looked up at her, sighed, and stood up.

"Sorry. She... surprised me. I'm not done talking to her, yet." Hiroshi entered the house and walked towards Suki's room.

"A-about what?" she asked, more nervous than her father sounded.

"About what happened today. But not here." he said. But, before he could say more, the door burst open.

"Who the hell are you??" said a voice from the door. Hiroshi's. Suki sighed in relief. She had knew from the start that these impostors weren't her parents. They turned to look at Hiroshi.

They stood there staring at him. They knew they were in trouble, because they didn't know his name.

"I'm Akina Homaku, of c-course!" the Akina imposter said.

"And I am Yuudai Homaku."

"No your not. I was just talking to them, you bakas."

"What if who you were talking to were the impostors?"

"You two don't even know my name."

"..." They stared at him and he glared back.

"Leave." he told them. Suki didn't know what to do. Then she remembered that the Hokage told her to run if she could. Could she? Yes. The window. She quietly opened it. No one looked over at her. She went back to where she was standing. It wasn't a good idea to run at the moment. They might have people waiting outside. She tried to close the window again, but it was stuck.

The impostors looked over at Suki then back to Hiroshi.

"We can't leave."

"And why not?"

"Because we can't go back without Suki-san." they let the transformation go and went back to their own bodies. It was two guys dressed in absolutely all black. Suki stared. Who would wear that much black? (A/N: Hey! Black is an awesome color! Black and red, or black and green... ect.)

"We're here on orders. We have to bring Suki back. She can come back later, if she wants to, but our leader wants to speak with her..."

"Why?"

"He wants to know if she wants to be one of his followers."

"He gets followers just like that?"

"Only with the girls... and some guys. Other guys join for the power."

"I don't want to be anyone's follower. Tell your leader that." Suki spoke up. That left a slightly annoyed silence.

"We have to bring you back. He wants to ask you personally. He doesn't want you to decide for sure until you talk with him."

"I'm not going with you."

"You have no choice."

"If you taking her, I'm at least coming to protect her."

"It's on orders that we take Suki."

"Wait, wait." said the other one. The one that hadn't been talking at all. "I think it'd be ok if he comes. Only if he waits outside the hideout, though. If she truly doesn't want to join us, then he can take her home safely..."

"Fine. Come on, already. We've been gone for almost a week and were missing someone." the first one said. They both gave a small glare to Suki for that one. She blinked in confusion, but quickly understood. The one she had caught and put in the jail thing was the other one.

"Are the rest of you on wanted signs, also?"

"No. Just him, the weak jerk."

"Come on, Suki-san, and, eh..."

"Hiroshi."

"Right, well the sooner we get this over with, the better. Personally, i think were over crowded. I told him that, but he said we wouldn't be by the time we got back... I don't understand him very well, but he seemed to want you to join more than anyone else he has sent us after." Suki shuddered.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who is he?" she asked again.

"He's our leader!" She glared at him. "Actually, I've never heard anyone call him by his name... Sorry."

Suki sighed. They left the house through the window, so that no one would stop them on their way out. Hiroshi left a note.

As they jumped through the trees about 15 minutes later, Hiroshi was growing impatient.

"How much further?" he asked.

"Eh, Were almost there... i think..." the first guy replied.

"You think? Does that mean you don't know where were going?"

"No, it means i don't know how much longer, you baka." he replied, annoyance deeply engraved into his voice.

"Does your leader put up with that?"

"Eh? With what?"

"With you talking like that."

"No." the other replied. "But, then again, he (A/N: "he" meaning the first guy) knows to watch his mouth around daleda-sama."

"Daleda?" Suki repeated.

"Sorry." The first guy replied. "He seems to like to call him that. You know, instead of the dark lord, or the dark leader... i don't get why some people call him fire lord, or fire leader, though..."

"..." Suki and Hiroshi glanced at each other. This guy sounded really weak and stupid. Who would dub themselves "fire lord" or "dark lord"??

"Ah!" the first one suddenly said.

"What?" Hiroshi and Suki asked.

"Were here. Well, nearly." and they entered an open field and stopped. All that was in the field was an old house that looked like it only had one room. Actually, it looked like the size of a shed.

"THIS is your "great leader's" hideout?? It looks like crap, to me." Hiroshi said.

"Thats not it. Its the disguise. Duh. Who would want to live in that? Eww." So they approached the house. The first guy knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" an old sounding voice asked.

"Kazuku bringing Suki-san"

"What do we do when leader is in a bad mood?" the voice asked.

"We leave the poor guy alone, now let us in!"

"But thats not the right answer!" The voice was completely different now. It was much higher and a little on the sqeaky side.

"HE DIDNT TELL US TO MAKE UP PASSWORDS IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU BAKA!"  
"But it makes me feel important!" the voice protested.

"Just open the damn door!"

"Fine!" and thus the door opened. The inside looked as crappy as the outside.

"Follow me." Kazuku said, leading them to a door. Suki looked at the guy at the other door. He was even younger than Suki. About Saburo's age. She turned her attention to the door that had just opened. It was a closet.

"What the hell??!" Hiroshi nearly yelled.

"Be patient!" the guy said, reaching the the closet and moving the coats out of the way. There was a hidden door. They went through there.

"Ok." Kazuku said. "Now you may yell all you want." he closed the door. They were outside again... or thats what it seemed. But not in the same place at all. They were standing in front of a huge mansion.

"Wha- how did--? WHAT THE HELL!??!" Hiroshi screamed, looking back at the door, then at the mansion. Suki was stunned, also. But she never talked as much as Hiroshi did.

"Wow." was all she said. Kazuku smirked.

"Hiroshi, you will have to wait here. Or at least at the doors to the hideout." Hiroshi glared at him. They all walked to the hideout, but stopped at the door.

"It's alright, Hiroshi-chan." Suki said. "I can take care of myself... Don't worry!"

"Suki-chan, its not that i don't think you can, its just that i couldn't forgive myself if anything at all bad happened to you. I came here to protect you, but if you get hurt in anyway at all, it will be all my fault."

"Don't worry." was the last thing Suki said before she entered the huge building.

"This way, Suki-san." Kazuku commanded, leading her up stairs and down hallways. They finally stopped at a door. It had been about 10 minutes. Suki sighed.

"This place is huge!" She whispered. Kazuku smirked again. (The second guy had waited with Hiroshi.)

"Yup. Now just go through this door."

"Wha-... wait, aren't you going to tell him I'm here, or something?" Suki squeaked. She really didn't want to meet this "Dark Lord" guy.

"Oh yeah... I'm supposed to, sort of." with that he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a surprised voice. Suki didn't hear it at all.

"K-Kazuku, Leader! Suki-san is here!"

"Ooh! Enter!!!" said the voice. This time Suki heard it. The voice was silky and soft. It sounded very happy. This was the leader? She expected him to at least have a really deep voice, or something.

But who she saw when the door opened surprised her more than his voice.

"Hello, Suki-kun! 3" He said, smiling. He bowed, then stood up straight. He was insanely creepy, but she stared at him. More than he was creepy, he was hot. He wore all black. A black cape, black shoes, black pants, ect. All black. Even his hair was black. You could only just see his eyes behind his hair. It wasn't really that long, actually it was shorter than most guys his age had their hair. But, continuing: Suki stared at him. She wasn't expecting him to look anything like that. She expected him to be somewhat homely, or at least over 30. But, no. He looked about 15. Jiro's age.

"Go." Kazuku commanded, but Suki didn't move. So he pushed her, and she walked into the room. Kazuku closed the door and Suki twitched.

"Suki-kun! Nice to meet you!"

"Huh?"

"Nice to meet you!" he repeated with his creepy hot smile. Suki glared.

"You didn't introduce yourself. Whats your name?"

"Ah." He smirked. "Taiki Aramu. Heh, its nice to meet you, Suki-kun..." he repeated, his voice lower than it had been a minute ago. He stuck out his hand and she took it, expecting a handshake. He shook her hand. For one second, but then he pulled her to the little couch in the room they were in, still holding her hand. She blushed.

But he was much more creepy than she thought. And not only was he creepy, he was a huge flirt. (Not a good thing. You'll see.)

He sat down on the couch. She was about to force him to let go of her hand, when he forced her to sit on his lap. She realized he was holding her, and she was shocked. He leaned towards her with a smirk. They were only a centimeter away (which happened in less than a second without Suki doing anything) when Suki fell off his lap purposely.

Now she was on the floor. Basically the same position she had been in on his lap, though. Her eye twitched when she replayed what had just happened in her head. What kind of freak was this guy? And had he just been trying to kiss her?

Suki twitched again when she saw Taiki's face. He had leaned over to stare at her.

"How clumsy, Suki-kun..." He said softly, staring at her. She couldn't say a word. He extended a hand to help her up. She glared at him and ignored the hand, Trying to get up on her own, but he grabbed her hand and helped her up anyway. But this time she sat down on the other end of the couch.

She tried to free her hand, but he didn't really notice at all. She was pulling her arm with all her strength, even with some chakra mixed in. He finally noticed and let go. Suki's arm went flying back, and she almost fell off the couch again, but this time she would have flipped right over the couch and landed head first on the floor.

Taiki caught her, though.

"Seriously, Suki-kun, have you always been this clumsy?" He asked, still holding her from when he caught her. He leaned in again.

"H.. Eh, Hey, d-didn't you want to t-talk to me about s-something??" she stuttered. He stopped and opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah..." he sighed. He sat back and let her go. "Sorry. Got a little carried away..." he stopped talking and stared at her. "How often do you wear black?" he wondered out loud.

"Huh? I don't know... Why?"

"How do you not know something like that!?" he frowned at her.

"Well I do have a black hoddie that I wear sometimes..." she replied quietly. He smiled. God, he was so creepy. (A/N: Seriously, I drew a pic of him, and he is insanely creepy... but hot. -nods- so Suki has a little crush on him... but she doesn't want to.)

"Other than that?"

"Other than the hoddie, i have no black clothes..."

"Want some?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Uh, no thanks?"

"-sigh- fine... Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to join... you know, my "followers", as they call themselves." he asked, lazily.

"Nope..." Suki replied, twitching again.

"Why not? And why are you twitching?"

"Because I don't want to be anyone's follower. I don't know why I'm twitching."

"I told you! Thats just what they call themselves... You don't have to join their little group, you can join me..." He said, and Suki shuddered.

"I don't know what you mean..." She replied, again, quietly.

"How old are you, Suki-kun?" he asked, unknowingly changing the subject again.

"Eh, nearly 13... Why?"

"Oh! That means your about 2 years younger than me!" He said, and laughed. Suki shuddered again.

"So?"

"I thought you were older than that, Actually... oh well. It doesn't matter much, now does it?"

"..." Suki didn't reply. She remembered what the second guy had told her while Hiroshi was asking Kazuku questions on their way over.

"_Suki-san, you might want to stay as far away from him as you can in that room. You going to be alone with him, like he wants. He's... eh... well he's kind of... I'll just say flirty. If you'll let him, he would... do stuff to you... and I know you most likely don't want him to... Your much too young for that... well so is he... just stay away from him in that room."_

At the time, she was a little confused, but now she understood. This guy was basically a lot worse than just a perverted 15 year old boy. (Not that all of them are perverts.) Much, much worse.

"Whats wrong, Suki-kun?" He asked, and she thought she could hear him purring. Wtf? People don't purr!

"what... the... hell...?" Suki thought out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"A-are you purring?!?"

"Yup!" he replied, happily. He was smiling, and he was purring. Like a cat, he moved forward and cuddled her. She couldn't move. She wasn't ok with how he acted, but she couldn't say she wanted him to stop. I mean, she _did_ like him, it was just that he was creepy and she didn't want to be his follower.

I think cat purring is very soothing, dont you? If you liked someone (lets say, from a distance) and when you actually met the person you realized they were really creepy, would you still like them?

Ok lets change that. If you met the person and realized they liked you also, and purred like a cat when near you, what would you think? (I would think it was really cool, no matter how creepy the person was.)

But if the person wanted you to leave everything behind (lets just say your life is nearly perfect) to be stuck in a crowded building with a million other people who follow orders the one you like gives, and the person was also insanely creepy, would you go? Leave your nearly perfect life to follow one person that, for all you know, could ditch you the next day, leaving you with nothing to go back to?

I think you would rather stay at home with your friends and family, in your nearly perfect life, right? I mean, there are lots of other people out there.

Those were Suki's thoughts. Very confusing, aren't they? Well, she's very complicated. She's also smart, so most of the time, she understands her thoughts. Especially now. Back to Suki and Taiki.

"You likey? Its part of my clan's... eh... "power."" he said, purring more. Suki was too stunned, still, to move. When she finally calmed herself, she pushed him off. He pouted at her, and her eye twitched.

"Y-your clan's power is to purr like a cat?" she asked.

"No. I said it was part of it. The best part, is that on the full moon i get cat ears and a cat tail! Cats are great, aren't they?" he asked, purring again.

"I-I guess..." Suki replied. She remembered learning something about an unknown clan having the ability to nearly turn into a cat. There was another thing, though. She couldn't remember every word her teacher had told her, though. She knew it was important, though.

"You want the power, also?" he asked, purring even more, and looking at her with eyes of lust. She didn't hear him, she was deep in thought.

One thing she remembered, was her teacher said something about them being about to give others the power, only on one condition, but she couldn't remember what. Then she remembered and twitched again.

It was "through... eh... well if one from the clan were to have kids with someone else, the one they, eh, had the kids with, would gain the power also..." her teacher had said. (their teacher at the time, was always stuttering like that. Especially at that time, when he didn't want to say "sex" to a bunch of 8 year olds.)

But the rule was the partner, or the person from the clan (whoever the girl was) had to have a kid for the non-clan member to get the power. Suki hadn't heard what Taiki had said, though. Actually, she didn't notice him until the purring stopped, and she was pushed against the couch.

At first she thought someone had attacked her, but she soon realized that wasn't what happened when she felt someone kissing her neck. She twitched again, and was about to yell when she saw Taiki's face and realized that he had stopped. But then the jerk kissed her deeply. As deep as a kiss could go, from only one side doing the work.

Suki was very surprised, and wasn't thinking. She basically let him kiss her until she realized that she didn't want him to (even if she liked him). So she pushed him, and he stopped, but didn't budge. Well, besides backing his face up to look at her. She was blushing like mad.

He grinned, but didn't start again. He (because he's weird like that) licked her neck, and went back to his side of the couch. Suki wiped her neck on her sleeve. She stared at him, speechless. He was relaxed, as if what he just did was perfectly normal.

"You weren't listening, so i got your attention." He said calmly, running his fingers through his hair. "I asked you a question, did you hear it?" Suki shook her head. "I asked if you want my clan's power..." Suki shook her head again. "Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"B-because. I know how you give the power."

"Damn. Oh well." He said, frowning.

"Can I go, now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"Yes."

"Then you may." he said sadly. Suki stood up. "Wait..." he said. "Can I at least say bye?" he asked, like a little kid saying bye to a puppy he couldn't keep. It sounds fair, right?

"Eh, as long as its nothing... bad."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked, standing up, also. (but there was a trace of a smile on his face.)

"You know what i mean." she declared. He shrugged, and nodded.

"Deal." he said, and hugged her. First. He let go slightly and started kissing her again. This time she let him. (and she joined in...) She felt weird, though. Then the door burst open. They stopped and looked at the door. Standing there was a twitching Hiroshi. Suki stared at him. He stared back. Taiki leaned forward and whispered bye in Suki's ear, then let her go. She stood there, still. Staring at Hiroshi.

"wh... what, H-hiroshi-chan?" she finally asked. He didn't reply. He loved Suki like a little sister. He was like an over protective older brother. He looked to Taiki.

"Is he the leader?" he asked.

"Yes." Taiki answered. "Why?"

"Were... you two... just... I'M GUNNA KICK YOUR ASS!" he yelled, and disappeared. Taiki's face only showed surprised because Hiroshi had yelled. He moved with grace, yet incredibly quickly. Just in time to dodge the kick Hiroshi threw at his back. Suki hadn't seen him move, only noticed that he was a foot away from her, now, and Hiroshi was standing near her, extremely pissed off.

"You don't have feelings for her, do you?" Taiki asked, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"NO! Ugh! She's my cousin! She's like a younger sister, and a best friend to me!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Ah." He said. Hiroshi attacked again, but Taiki caught his fist, turned it so it faced Hiroshi, and let it go. But he had done it as such speed, and moved a foot back, that it looked like Hiroshi just punched himself in the face. Suki stared. Hiroshi was starting to act stupid. Next she saw him hit his knee against his head, trip himself, and, somehow, break his arm. Suki gasped.

"Stop!" Suki commanded, not knowing that Taiki thought she was talking to him. She should have been, but she hadnt seen him move, other than back away from him sometimes.

"Ok." Taiki replied. Suki looked at him.

"What?"

"I'll stop."

"Stop what?"

"SUKI! ARE YOU STUPID? DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO MYSELF??" Hiroshi screamed at her.

"Well thats what it looks like!" She replied. Hiroshi winched in pain as he turned around to look at her. Taiki stared at the two. "So, Taiki-ku... chan. You were the one that did that?" Suki asked, her voice cold.

"He attacked me, I was defending myself." He replied. Suki was angry, though. Taiki could tell. "I stopped, though." he replied quickly.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Suki yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST BLOCKED HIS ATTACKS, YOU DIDNT HAVE TO HURT HIM!" She stopped yelling and stared at Hiroshi. He stood up straight, cradling his broken arm, and started to leave. Suki stayed where she was, watching him. She took one glance at Taiki, turned and left. He sighed.

"I wont force you to stay, as some people might have. You... Bye, Suki-kun..." he said to her, sadly. "Tell Hiroshi-san that I'm sorry. And, if you ever need my help, attempt to purr or growl like a cat... I'll come."

"Jerk." Suki muttered, glaring at him. But, for some reason, when he gave her a bye smile, she gave one back. (God, Suki, he beat up your cousin! You don't smile at him after that!! . )

Hiroshi and Suki left to the village, not talking. After 5 minutes, Hiroshi had to say something.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked, softer than earlier. Suki explained.

"So," she said, finishing her story, "I, uh, thought it was only fair that he could say bye, as long as he didn't do anything... bad."

"So... It was just a goodbye thing? You werent, say, going to sleep with him, or anything?"

"Of course not! And, he let me leave... he told me that most people would have made me stay, anyway, but he let me leave..."

"Yeah... Does that mean no one will be going after you, then?"

"I... I think so. Is your arm alright, Hiroshi-chan?" she asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure its broken, but I'll go to your mother when we get back. She can heal it."

"I will be able to, soon, also."

"I know. Your school is different... In my school, we didn't learn to heal anything."

"We learn as lessons after the academy ends. The best students are chosen and we take the class... I have the best grades in my class."

"I know, Suki-chan." He said, smiling. "W-we need to hurry home."

"Were almost there, Hiroshi-chan, don't worry."

"What happened?" Akina asked Hiroshi, as she began to heal his broken arm.

"I. Well, I tripped. It twisted and broke."

"Ah. Hiroshi, i thought you were more careful than that. Oh well. Stuff like that happens."

Suki had left to her room again. She closed the window and sat on her bed. God, she couldn't wait until spring. She was quite sick of snow. Even if she was in the hidden snow village, it didn't always snow. It was quite nice during the spring and summer. Although it always started snowing on the first day of fall. She waited quietly in her room. She knew her parents actually did want to talk to her.

After thirty minutes, Suki was growing impatient. She picked up her flute and began to play a song she knew since she was little. The words played through her head as she played the flute. She couldn't sing and play the flute at the same time, so she sang through her thoughts.

Waiting silently, I see

You will never come for me.

Singing in that silent cell

I pretend to hear the bell.

Calling for me, waiting here

I can not escape the fear.

But I know that day is here

When I will remember tears

When I know about that day

I know that my heart will sway

Mourning all about the past

That seemed so to be the last.

Oh, wishing for a star

Waiting for the memory

Wait for you to hear me

Waiting for you now.

Waiting for you now.


	5. Suki's Team

RECAP

"What happened?" Akina asked Hiroshi, as she began to heal his broken arm.

"I... Well, I tripped. It twisted and broke."

"Ah. Hiroshi, i thought you were more careful than that. Oh well. Stuff like that happens."

Suki had left to her room again. She closed the window and sat on her bed. God, she couldn't wait until spring. She was quite sick of snow. Even if she was in the hidden snow village, it didn't always snow. It was quite nice during the spring and summer. Although it always started snowing on the first day of fall. She waited quietly in her room. She knew her parents actually did want to talk to her.

After thirty minutes, Suki was growing impatient. She picked up her flute and began to play a song she knew since she was little. The words played through her head as she played the flute. She couldn't sing and play the flute at the same time, so she sang through her thoughts.

(A/N: I'm not going to put the song again, because it... well it's kinda sad and badly written all in one.(I wrote it.))

RECAP OVER

Suki put her flute the the side and sighed. She lied down on her bed and began to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she thought she heard something purring. She sat up extremity quickly and looked around. She had imagined it. (Really, she did.) She sighed in frustration and went to sleep.

"Suki, Suki-chan wake up!" Suki heard a voice say. "Come on, wake up!" another voice said. "Why are you sleeping at a time like this? WAKE UP!!" another voice screamed. She woke up, finally.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked. Jiro, Saburo, and Hiroshi were staring at her, all three were sitting around her bed.

"Wake up..." Saburo said again.

"I _am _awake, Saburo-chan." Suki said, yawning. She sat up and looked around. It didn't look like anything had changed. "Whats happening?"

"Brush your hair, then come out into the living room." Hiroshi said, getting up. He left the room. Suki began to brush her hair.

"Suki, Where did you go? You and Hiroshi were gone for a really long time." Jiro asked.

"I- We were asked to come meet someone, no big deal..." Suki replied.

"Who?" Saburo asked.

"None of your business, nosy!" Suki snapped, and put her brush to the side. She got up off her bed and stretched. "Come on, lets go."

"Oh, ok, Suki-chan." Jiro said, and they both got up and left the room.

"...well, you could wait for me, you know!" Suki told them, as she followed. She gasped as she entered the living room. It was decorated and there was a sign that said "congratulations". It was a party. Nozomi ran right up to Suki as she entered.

"Suki-chan! Surprise! I decided I would rather celebrate with my best friend, if thats ok?" Nozomi asked.

"S-sure it is, Nozomi-chan!" Suki replied, smiling. "Y-your not scared, like everyone else, are you?"

"No! I don't know why they were scared, I could tell that it wasn't really you doing those things. You wouldn't do something like that! Don't worry, Suki-chan, I trust you. Where did you go earlier?"

"Eh, no where. I just... someone asked to see me. You graduated too, right Nozomi?"

"Yup!" she squeaked happily in reply. Suki was about to reply when--

"Suki! There you are! Congrats!" Suki's aunt on her mothers side said, hugging her. "Oh! You too, Nozomi!" she said, giving her a hug too. Everyone of Suki's relatives knew Nozomi, since she was Suki's best friend. Their whole clan knew her. Laughing, the aunt let go and other people came and congratulated the two.

After a while, Suki noticed that Hiroshi wasn't there.

"Nozomi-chan? Was Hiroshi-chan here when you came?"

"Un... But he left, for some reason."

"Oh.." Suki said, her spirit falling. She hadn't expected him to leave so soon.

"He told your mother he'd be back, though, Suki-chan, So don't worry." Nozomi said, happily. "Don't you just love these headbands? I love the snowflake on it!! It fits the village perfectly, since were the village hidden in the snow! Don't you think so, Suki-chan?"

"Un! Thats why the first Yukikage chose it!"

"Un, Un!!" Nozomi said, and they laughed.

After the party, Hiroshi still wasn't there. Suki was worried.

"Nozomi-chan, you can stay if you want."

"Oh, I would, but mother told me she wanted to celebrate with me, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Suki-chan! We'll see if were on the same team!!"

"Yeah! I hope we are, Nozomi-chan!!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, and Arigato!" Suki yelled after Nozomi as she walked down the road. She turned and waved, smiling.

"Now to find Hiroshi-chan." Suki thought, and went back into the house.

"Suki, Whats wrong?" a voice from behind Suki asked. She spun around.

"Wh-where's Hiroshi-chan, mother?" She said, sighing in relief.

"Your really jumpy lately, Suki-chan. Hiroshi-chan went out... he's probably in the backyard. Why?" She asked. Suki shook her head.

"Just a little worried." And she exited to the backyard. She immediately felt a presence. But no one was there. She looked around and tried to find out where it was coming from. She looked up, and jumped onto the roof.

"Oh. Suki-chan. Hello." Hiroshi said tonelessly. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Hiroshi-chan..? Whats wrong?" Suki asked slowly. Hiroshi sighed.

"Nothing, Suki-chan."

'Hmph. What a lie.' Suki thought, and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and stared out to the field.

"Oh. Congrats, Suki."

"No. Don't. I'm here for you, not for me." Suki replied softly. She was worried for her cousin. He looked at her (finally) in surprise.

"Oh... Thank you, Suki-chan..." He replied. He put on a small sad smile.

"So your not going to tell me why your so sad?"

"No, Suki-chan. Now is not the time for a long story..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Suki asked, wondering why there should be a long sad story to tell to begin with.

"It means... If I told it, you most likely wouldn't get it because I can't explain the whole thing without confusing whoever I was telling."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"No, I mean... What do you mean by I wouldn't understand it? I'm not stupid." Suki said defensively.

"No of course not. I know your not. I'm not saying just you wouldn't, I'm saying no one would. I'm... bad at explaining things, and I don't have the whole story." Hiroshi said, winching.

"Oh. Ok. I'm sorry, Hiroshi-chan... But I'm here for you if you ever need anything, remember that, ok?" Suki said. Hiroshi looked at her again.

"Ok." He replied softly. 'She's so nice. Poor girl' he thought, remembering what happened. 'I'll help you, Suki-chan... when I can...'

"Is it... did you get in a fight again? With your parents? Is that why you came?"

"Uh... y-yeah." Hiroshi admitted.

"You know, you can stay here as long as you want. My mom would not object to you staying."

"T-Thank you, Suki-chan." Hiroshi said, and looked up at the sky. It was starting to clear. "Oh. I just remembered... It will be spring soon, wont it?"

"Yeah... but it wont get warm until the middle of spring, here." Suki informed Hiroshi. "Thats the only thing I don't like about this village. Too much snow."

'Good thing it's the only thing. Of course if you knew more, you'd hate the whole town.' Hiroshi thought to himself. He lifted his hand and swished it. The snow on the ground lifted and swished as his hand did. He moved his hand around in such a way, and the snow followed immediately. Suki watched in amazement. It was so beautiful.

"How are you doing that?" Suki asked.

"Your brother taught me." Hiroshi replied.

"Jiro-chan taught you that?"

"Not Jiro. Ichiro."

"I-Ichiro?"

That was the last thing Suki said.

"Damn it, Hiroshi, what the hell is wrong with you?" a voice said. Suki's mind was foggy, she couldn't place the voice.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know that would happen." said another voice.

"Think before you talk, boy." the voice replied harshly.

"Well... at least Hiroshi-chan caught her so she didn't hurt her head." a new voice said. Suki opened her eyes. She was, yet again, in her room. Back where she started from earlier. Great. Suki's father, Jiro, and Hiroshi were in the room. But they weren't looking at her, so they had no clue she was awake.

"Look." Hiroshi said, picking up a piece of paper from the desk and showing it to Suki's father. He gasped.

"She wouldn't remember that!!!"

"Remember what?" Jiro asked

"Well, she did draw it. Even if she doesn't remember him, she... well subconsciously she does."

"Why must you people go through my stuff?" Suki asked softly, still lying down. They all spun around and stared at her.

"H-how long have you been awake, Suki-chan?"

"Since... "Damn it, Hiroshi"... why?"

"Never mind. What do you remember about--- Jiro, leave the room, we need to talk to Suki alone." Suki's father commanded Jiro. Jiro scowled and left the room.

"What do you remember about Ichiro?" He asked when Jiro closed the door behind him.

"Ichiro? Um... his name." Suki replied.

"Thats it?"

"I only remember that because I guessed it right... Why can't I remember, father?"

"I don't know if this is the appropriate time to tell you that, Suki-chan." Hiroshi said softly.

"No.. I think I can tell her WHY she cant remember. Suki... Ichiro... well if you remembered him, then you would remember all that had happened, and would have gone insane. Trust me, it was that bad. It's even hard for me and your mother to keep remembering him... So we sealed his section of your memories up. If you remember something that involves him, he wont be in the memory at all. If he's the only person in it besides you, then you wont remember it. The Yukikage made the seal and used it on you, Jiro, and a lot of the other kids who might have told you."

"Thats... why no one in my class knew about him?"

"I guess."

"How can the seal be released?"

"YOU cant release it. Only the Yukikage and your brother Ichiro can remove the seal, Suki-chan. But we're making sure that you never meet your brother... don't worry about it."

Suki was frustrated the next day when she got up. She had had flashback dreams all night, and they all felt like they were missing something, and she knew what, but didn't know where he would fit in to the dreams.

"Suki-chan! Hurry up and get to the academy! You're meeting your team today!" Suki's mother said, grinning.

"Yeah, Suki-chan... Daisuke told me to inform you that your room number to meet your team is #37."

"Hai!"

Suki reached the academy and went directly to room 37. She was the first one there. Sighing, she sat down and waited for her teem mates, whoever they were.

They were each told a room number separately, and would meet their teem mates when they got to the room. They were not told ahead of time.

The door opened and---

In entered Arata. Arata was the kid that we just barley heard of in the 1st chapter. He has messy dark brown hair, is a few inches taller than Suki, his eyes are a deep, dark shade of maroon. (Not red like sharrengan, or anything close to that.. a really dark color.) His eyes only widened slightly in surprise when he saw Suki.

"Oh, hi Suki-chan." He then smiled sweetly at her. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Do you happen to know who else is on our team?" She asked.

"No, Sorry Suki-chan. All I know is that Hideaki-chan isn't in the same team." He replied, a little sadly. "Oh! I would have asked Nozomi-chan, but I didn't know you were on the team, either, so..."

"Un. It's ok, Arata-chan." Suki replied, smiling. "I wonder who our sensei is?"

"Me too." Arata said, leaning/sitting against the table. He sighed. "Hey, you know--" The door opened.

A kid with a bluish grayish tint to his hair entered the room. His eyes passed over them. They seemed to not be one color. They looked like they changed continuously.

"Hi Oto!"(pronounced : "Oh Toe", not "auto") Arata said, smiling. Otonashi nodded at him and sat down in the desk behind the two other teammates. "Ok! So we know our team, besides our sensei."

"I wonder who it will be?" Suki asked.

"Well, we know who we have from a list, we just have to guess... theres many to choose from, though, so we might as well just wait."

"Un.." Suki replied. Arata stared at the door, and jumped at every little noise. The door started to open, and his eyes widened. It opened and--

"Hotaru?" Suki said, confused.

"Eh, yeah." Hotaru Naoki, Suki's chunine neighbor, replied.

"But your a chunine!" Arata said.

"WAS, a chunine. I just took the Junine examine not too long ago, and passed. You three are teammates now, and WILL treat each other with respect, got that?"

"Hai." Everyone replied.

"All right. I'm going to test you each. Now, follow me." Hotaru left the room. Oto got up and followed, and Arata stood up and walked to the door.

"Eh, Suki-chan? Hello? Come on!" he said, and left.

"H-ai!" Suki said, her thought bubble popping, and ran after them.

"Stand in a line... hmm... tallest to shortest." Hotaru said, as they reached a forest.

Oto stayed where he was, and Suki and Arata just stared at each other, trying to determine who was taller. (Reminder, they're around 12-13 years old, so they're not done growing.) Oto sighed and glared at them, growing inpatient. He walked over, took Arata by the shoulders and put him to the right of Suki and looked back and forth between the 2. He didn't move them again, and stood the the right of Arata.

"Not fair!" Suki said, then laughed. "I'm the shortest!" Arata grinned and they all turned their attention to Hotaru.

"Before I explain, is there anything anyone has to say or ask?"

"Yes!" Arata nearly yelled. Oto and Suki jumped in surprise. (he was being loud..) "Why do we have to stand from tallest to shortest?"

"Hmm... No reason." Hotaru shrugged. "Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Ok! Lets see here..." Hotaru got out a notebook. Arata and Suki stared at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I wrote everything down in here in case I forgot! ... and I happened to forget..." Arata tried not to laugh, and Suki nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah... ok. Got it.." Hotaru muttered to himself. He put the book away and smiled. He sat down on the floor so fast that Suki was still staring at the spot where he was standing. Her eyes widened and she looked down at him. "Everyone sit down!"

Suki and Arata immediately plopped down on the floor. Oto stared at him like he was insane.

"You mean... on the floor?" Oto asked, looking in disgust at the icy ground. (It hadn't snowed that day, so it was just icy)

"Um... yeah...?" Hotaru lifted an eyebrow at him, and patted the ground. "Yup... thats what i said. Sit." Oto slowly lowered himself to a kneeling position. Everyone stared at him. He glared back.

"Eh..." Hotaru cleared his throat. "Ok! Well, we'll begin with talking, right? Wait... yeah, we have to get to know each other. So say a few things that are important. Like... name, age, likes, dislikes, and anything else you'd like to add to that." Hotaru finished, grinning. "Erm... you go first." he said, pointing to Oto.

"Ok... I'm Otonashi Aki. Everyone calls me Oto, though. I'm 13 years old... I like... erm..." he stopped and stared off into space for a second. "Uh... I like training? I guess... I HATE ice and snow... and grass... and dirt... and-"

"Please continue. We'd love a huge year long list of the things you hate." Hotaru said, sarcastically. Oto looked up at him, and then sighed.

"Sorry. Anything I want to add? Hmm... I'd appreciate it if no one talked to me. Ever."

"Well, a little moody today, aren't we?" Arata stated and gave a small laugh.

"You next." Hotaru said, looking right at him.

"Oh, ok. I'm Arata Yuki. I'm 12 right now, but next week I'll be 13. I like snow, note my last name means "snow"" he added, grinning. "I don't like rain, though. It melts the snow..." he shook his head in mock sadness, then laughed. "I want to add that I happen to be perfectly FINE with people talking to me! About... anything!"

"Alright. Suki-san?" Hotaru said, nodding to Suki.

"-sigh- Ok... I'm Suki Homaku, obviously. You all know that. Haha... I like... to draw and train with Hiroshi-chan, and, on rare occasions, my father. I don't like... I don't like pervs that want me to leave my family and friends to join their STUPID little CLUB!" Suki burst out, nearly yelling. Everyone stared at her. (Like this: O.O and it was funny.) Even Oto, who hadn't even been listening until she started yelling, stared at her. "Erm... I mean... my annoying self centered brother?" Suki corrected herself in a squeaky high pitched voice. Hotaru cleared his throat again. Suki's whole face went red.

"Eh, ok then! Lets ignore that and continue."

"H-hai.." Oto and Arata said, a tiny bit disturbed.

"Ok. So the test is... wait.." he took out the notebook again.

"You have a horrible memory, Hotaru-sensei!" Arata commented.

"Yeah, yeah yeah... shut up and let me read..." he scanned the notebook and turned the page. "doesn't... make sense..." he muttered.

"No... it doesn't.." Arata said. Hotaru jumped and hid his notebook. Arata was kneeling right behind him, and had been reading over his shoulder.

"Wh-when'd you get there?" He asked, astonished.

"Eh, you didn't notice?" Arata asked, standing up. He shrugged and walked back over and sat next to Suki. "This is gunna take a while." he sighed.

Hotaru eventually figured out what he had planned, after muttering non-stop to himself, and flipping through his little notebook. They had to go through a series of tests, and weren't going to be told what each test was about. They had to pass the tests, and explain to him exactly what he had been telling them to do. But it was all mixed into one big test.

"I want each of you to pretend your on a mission to retrieve a scroll from an enemy. I shall be the enemy, but there will be ice clones so that it seems like your up against a team. I will test you on how well you do in each level, but will not tell you what I'm actually testing you on." he gave a final grin before yelling out "begin!" and darting off into the trees.

They stood there blinking at the trees in front of them.

"A mission?" Suki repeated.

"Yeah... a fake first mission." Arata said, and grinned at the weird thought.

"You guys talk way too much..." Oto stated, glaring at a tree.

They were all facing separate trees. They all suddenly jumped (and Oto slipped on the ice and fell on his butt) when they heard a voice yelling.

"Oh yeah! And there IS a time limit, guys! Finish by... 1pm! That gives you 3 hours!"

"Three hours? To get a scroll from a team of Junine? What the hell's this guys problem?" Arata asked, now whispering to the other 2. Oto carefully got to his feet.

"Well we might as well begin." Suki said. Oto glared and jumped into the trees. O.O Yes, the other 2 stood there staring after him for a bit. Then: "H-Hey wait up! We're supposed to be a team, you know!" Suki said, jumping after him. Arata followed.

They caught up to him and hid in the trees. Hotaru was in an open field, as if he was the enemy just passing through a field. But there were 3 of him, since he was using ice clones. To tell them apart, they were all wearing different clothing.

All 3 of the academy students were thinking the same things.

Which one has the scroll, and exactly how strong was this guy.

Oto concluded that the original had the scroll. Suki and Arata thought differently. They looked at Oto, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oto-san..." Suki whispered. "It can't be the original with the scroll. He wouldn't do something so obvious. It's reverse psychology."

"I think it's reverse reverse psychology." Oto replied, his voice cold. Suki sighed. She knew she couldn't convince him.

"We have to come to an agreement. We're not strong enough to go and just fight them head on, one for each of us. We're not even Genine until we pass this!" Arata whispered.

They looked over each clone carefully. Extremely carefully. Suki saw that the original had a backpack, and the others didn't. But one of the others had many pockets, and a special scroll pocket. The last one had no pockets or scroll pockets. Suki grinned.

"I know who it is." She whispered.

"Which one?" Arata and Oto whispered quieter in union.

"The one with no pockets." She replied, still quieter. They looked at her like she was insane. "Just trust me."

"Arata, you go to the left, Suki you go to the right. We have to be surrounding... "them." On my signal, attack, ok? Now go." Oto commanded. They nodded and left.

In place, Suki waited, listening. You couldn't really hear it that well, it was very faint, but you could hear Arata jumping through the trees. She saw Hotaru grin. She knew he knew exactly where each of them were. She sighed, and heard him stop running. They heard a cricket, and knew that it was the signal, because it was the ONLY noise, besides Hotaru's soft foot steps.

They sprinted out of the trees towards the 3 Hotaru. They stopped short, though, surrounding them. Hotaru grinned and made a small note in his booklet. Arata's eyes lowered coldly into a glare of determination. They needed to get that scroll.

"I... am wondering who you will go after." One of the clones, the one with the pockets, asked.

"Hmph." Arata focused his chakra and they each darted at the 3 surrounded... person. The original stayed in place, expecting them to fight him, and the other two got out of the way, but Arata, Oto, and Suki each attacked the clone with all the pockets. Hotaru grinned, thinking they were stupid.

His clone calmly dodged all their attacks. After about 20 minutes of they failing at scratching him, Suki was quite annoyed. She used her father's jutsu, and a hand quickly picked the clone up. He struggled for a bit, but then realized that he couldn't get louse, and since he was an ice clone, he could always just turn into water or ice. He gave them a farewell glare and quickly turned from clone, to ice, to water. Suki grinned, and they turned to the other two.

"You were wrong on your first guess." Hotaru commented. "Smooth."

"We aren't wrong. We thought it would be a good idea to get the first clone out of the way, first." Arata said, and grinned at the other 2. Oto just glanced back at him, but Suki gave a small grin back.

"Whats happening now?" Hotaru asked, thinking they would attack him. To his surprise, again, they didn't. They surrounded the one without pockets. Hotaru clone smirked and made some hand signs. Arata and Oto glared at him suspiciously. Suki just stood there, though. Her eyes were blank. The others didn't notice. Suki was caught in a genjutsu.

Suki had been ready to attack when it hit her, though. She didn't notice it, though. Everything looked normal. Out of no where-

"Suki-chan!" she heard a voice call, which caught her off guard. She spun around and saw Jiro running towards her. "Suki! Run! Go! It's no longer safe for you!" It was odd for Jiro to be yelling this to her, since he was so self centered. And also theres the fact that she was in the middle of a test. She glared at him, and turned back around.

Everyone was staring at her. The test had halted so that they could stare blankly into her wide eyes. She looked at each of them. Then something creepy happened. Oto walked up to her, took her hand and snuggled it like Taiki would. Arata did the same to the other hand. Suki stared at them like they had gone insane.

"Suki-kun, I want you to join my club... and move in to my house..." Oto said. "You... your too smexy not too." Suki tried to back away, but they were holding really tight onto her hands.

"No, Suki-kun, join ME. I'm much cooler and better than Oto-baka over there. And... you can share my room..." And they both stared at her again, but with hopeful eyes. Suki pulled her hands away, slapped them both, then slapped her face as hard as she could. Nothing happened.

'Oh.. right.' Suki thought. She had thought It was a dream, but didn't consider it to be a genjutsu. She was about to release it, or attempt to, when she opened her eyes. Creepy deja vu, though. Oto and Arata were staring at her again, but they weren't holding her hands. Arata had a hand on her arm, and had taken her out of the jutsu.

"Better? Ok lets go." Arata said. Suki looked around. Hotaru was gone. And there was a hole in the ground.

"W-where'd he go?" Suki asked.

"Eh... well.." Arata started. He quickly told her what happened. I'll tell you in detail, though. From where we left off.

"Whats happening now?" Hotaru asked, thinking they would attack him. To his surprise, again, they didn't. They surrounded the one without pockets. Hotaru clone smirked and made some hand signs. Arata and Oto glared at him suspiciously. Suki just stood there, though. Her eyes were blank. The others didn't notice. Suki was caught in a genjutsu.

Arata jumped forward and caught Hotaru, but Hotaru laughed and shook him off. Oto ran to the other side, but he slipped on the ice. Arata and Hotaru tried not to laugh. Arata controlled himself, and chose this as a chance to attack. He took one step, and fell into a trap. A 10 ft deep hole in the ground, which was much taller than him. About twice his size. He got out, though, and was about to attack Hotaru, when he spoke up.

"Arata. Oto. You might want to handle that, first." He said, pointing at Suki. She was standing there, a weird creeped out expression on her face. Her eyes were blank, though. They turned back around and Hotaru was gone. Arata and Oto walked over to Suki.

"What's wrong with her?" Arata asked himself, really. "Maybe it's a genjutsu?"

"Maybe."

So Arata put his hand on Suki's arm and interrupted the genjustu, and flow of Hotaru's chakra, by using his own chakra. Suki's eye's closed, then opened, and they were no longer blank.

Back to where we were.

"Come on, we have to get that scroll! We only have about and hour and a half left!" Arata said. Oto and Suki nodded, and they jumped back into the forest.

They immediately sensed the clone and Hotaru. Then tensed and stopped as soon as they entered the forest.

"Ready?" They heard Hotaru's voice ask. He laughed and entered the open field again. They sighed in frustration, and followed. Again, they cornered the clone. Suki glared at it, knowing, and fake punched it, which he tried to block, but she kicked him instead, tripping him. Oto and Arata then attacked him, and he disappeared. Oto and Arata stood there staring at the water that had been a clone.

"Hey... Suki you were wr-" Arata started, turning. But he stopped when he saw Suki and Hotaru glaring at each other, about 10 ft away from each other.

"He switched while you helped me." Suki explained. Arata made a face that plainly said "Oh!"

"Suki-san, your pretty smart, aren't you?" Hotaru asked, grinning at her. "But i wont disappear like the clones." Suki's eye brows lifted.

"Yes you will." She said, which caught him off guard, and she jumped, and drop kicked him in the stomach. He didn't disappear as Suki said he would, but she grinned anyway. He was about to jump to his feet, when Suki attacked him. She attacked... his foot. He started kicking as she clung on. Oto and Arata were staring at them, thinking that it was quite clear that they had gone insane. Nothing made any sense anymore.

Suki yelled in triumph and this brought them out of their daze. Suki ran around in circles, because Hotaru was chasing her. She had his shoe. Arata finally came to his senses.

"Eh... Suki! What are you doing?!" He yelled. Suki flipped the shoe upside down and somehow opened the bottom of the shoe, and took the scroll out. Hotaru sighed and stopped chasing her. He stood on one foot and clapped bluntly a few times.

"Great, great, now can I have my shoe back?" he asked. Suki grinned and threw him his shoe. (BTW, this guys is about... 18?)

"So did we pass, Hotaru-sensei?" Arata asked, while they began to eat their lunch. They had finished about 30 minutes before the time was over.

"Let me figure this out, hold on." Hotaru said, shoving bread into his mouth, and writing on his notebook. Haha, you get to see it too! Lolz, sorry. Here you go.

Team mates:

Suki Homaku

Arata Yuki

Otonashi (Oto) Aki

Captain: Hotaru Naoki

**Teamwork:** They did work as a team, until the very very end, but that was just because Suki realized everything before the others did and she knew she didn't have much time left.

**Hiding skills:** They hid pretty well, even though Arata was a little noisy when he moved, and they need to work on hiding their chakra also.

**Trap escape:** I trapped Arata in a hole, which he quickly got out of, and Suki was stuck in a genjutsu for a good 10-20 minutes before they realized it and helped her. They wouldn't have realized that without my help, though. Suki didn't release it herself, so she needs to work on that.

**Ability: **It seems that Suki's father has been teaching her clan moves, as expected from the Homaku clan... but at such a young age, its astonishing. Arata didn't use any jutsus, but Oto did use a clone jutsu at one point, which was very well put. Arata worked fine without jutsus, but I didn't get a chance to see any of his.

**Agility:** Suki is very fast, and moves smoothly without noise when necessary. Arata is a tiny bit noisy, but quick, and Oto makes no noise, but is the slowest out of the three.

Erm, **Gracefullness**: Oto is clumsy. Especially with ice. He has fallen a few times today, and been slow about getting up. Suki isn't clumsy from what I can see, but I've seen her practice in her backyard, since I AM her neighbor, and she is a bit clumsy. She often trips, but doesn't slip on the ice, which is a good thing. Arata isn't clumsy in the least.

"So? How'd we do?" Arata asked yet again.

"Hmm... ya..." Hotaru said, chewing another bite of his bread. "Ya all pashed." He swallowed the bread. "We just need to work on a few things."

Lizzy: Yay! Chapter 5! I'm so happy! Next is a special that I will put out right after I put this out! This chapter isn't exactly long, but it isn't as short as a lot of my chapters. Ok, so I have an intense craving to have Hotaru and Suki fight. You know, the way she and Hiroshi are always fighting. An insane craving, actually.

So far, this is my FAVORITE chapter. Its SO much... better written then the other ones!! This one PWNS the others!! -dances- Aren't you just so PROUD of me? Lolz, jk. Please review. Tell me what you think, and stuff. -sigh- Can you see my writing skizilz growing? I can! I read my old chapters and puke! Lolz. Sorry. Haha.

**Question for peeps to answer:**

**What is the likeness of their names? Meaning, in what way are their names somewhat alike?**

It has nothing to do with the meaning, BTW. The answer will be in the next chapter, but I'll reply and tell you if your right. Thank you for using up your valuable time to read my crappy story! Lmao. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto world, or any logic used in it (like jutsus, etc.). But I own all of the characters and the area they're in was planned out by me. Oh, and I own the plot.

**I love writing for people who love reading what I write!**

**But I hate tests that take half the day, while I'm half asleep the whole time. -.- and I hate school. Too stressful. O.O**

**Hyuu! (Fay is teh-awesome!)**


	6. Special 1

Ok! So this is a special. The reason for this is because I had sudden inspiration to write the original Manga in story form. My Suki manga, of course. Not Naruto. Yes I am attempting to make a manga with her story. You will soon see that it's not a ninja story at all. Sure, she learns to fight and theres this whole thing about spirits and clans, ect. But they aren't ninjas and are not going to a ninja school at all. I just have to write this before it leaves my head, and it might be interesting for my readers, right? Hope ya like it!

I think I'll base it off... where she asks (in the fic) Jiro-chan to train her. It will be WAY different, so don't expect it to be nearly the same. In the original, Hiroshi is actually her best friend who isn't left alone at school, and she's hated from all the chicks in the school because Hiroshi hangs out with her. They've been best friends forever, since their families used to be really close. So Hiroshi isn't going to randomly show up and fight her.

Disclaimer: Haha! There is nothing to disclaim here! It is all MINE!!! -evil laughter- I OWN this!!!! -more laughter- Enjoy.

Warning!: Ah. Excuse my slang in this. Eh, my friends all talk like that, so it caught on. So I might say "the chick ran" or whatever, and i just mean girl, obviously. --' Sorry, I can't seem to fix it without it sounding weird. Oh, and also: Hiroshi (I'm just saying this again, just in case) is her BEST FRIEND in this. They have no family relations at ALL. So don't call anything incest, or whatever. Just saying also: It's kind of obvious in the manga that Hiroshi likes Suki, so... yeah. They started off as a fanfiction, though. When I was starting the fanfiction I was debating on whether to make them cousins or friends. But don't worry, no weird relations like that happen in the fanfic. Eww.

"Jiro!! Hey, what are you doing, nii-san??" Suki asked, leaning over her brother's shoulder looking at a paper he was currently studying.

"Reading something. What do you want, Suki-chan?"

"Hmm... Hey, how about you come help me... train me... eh... help me fight better?" Suki asked.

"Wha--?" Jiro started, looking up surprised. "Oh! Sure, Suki-chan!" He put the paper away in his desk. "Come on, lets go to the backyard."

"It snows too much here..." Suki said, as they entered the backyard. It was snowing yet again, in the cold town. Cold yet oddly warm.

"Yeah... at least it's nice in the late spring, and all summer, right?" Jiro said. Suki sighed.

"I guess."

"Come on, Suki-chan. Um... How exactly am I supposed to train you?"

"Fist fight? I don't know. I just need help with my defense. I'm so useless."

"No your not. Come on, I'll teach you a few things."

"Hai!"

"Ok, I don't exactly have this one down yet, but I'll try to teach you anyway. You go like this..." He said, demonstrating a special kick he learned from his father. It was so difficult that he tripped. "Damn."

"Oh, are you ok?" Suki asked.

"I'm fine." He said getting up. "Eh... try it."

"Ok... Like this?" She said, doing the move he failed to do, but off by a little. He stared at her.

"Wha-- Suki..?" Jiro could barely speak, staring at her. She just basically did the same move he's been trying to learn for weeks.

"Oh, I did it wrong, didn't I? I always do stuff like this wrong!!" She said, misinterpreting his stare.

"No." Jiro said, recomposing himself. "You're only a little off. You're supposed to move your leg that way, not the way you moved it." He said, explaining the easiest part to her, and the only part she got wrong. "I'm gunna go in now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just... tired. Go to Nozomi's house, or something." Jiro replied, stomping into the house and back to his desk. Suki stood alone outside. Her happy cover fell at the sound of Nozomi's name.

She sighed and entered the forest surrounding her backyard. She would go watch Hiroshi's basketball game. Yeah, since there was nothing better to do. It stopped snowing and she soon entered the parking lot of the school. Walking around to the entrance of the gym, Suki heard the cheering growing louder.

She entered the school gym and watched Hiroshi's game silently. They won again, as predicted by everyone. She congratulated Hiroshi before he left to change out of his uniform.

"Suki-chan, I thought you said you weren't gunna come?" Hiroshi asked as he left the gym to find Suki out there waiting.

"Oh... Well, I wasn't going to, but you know... I just changed my mind. Nice job, Hiroshi-chan." Suki said, putting on her happy cover again, and high-fiving Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi-kun!" a high pitched squeal came from behind them. They turned around. "Great game, Hiroshi-kun! A—eeh, ew? What are you doing with HER?" one of Hiroshi's "fangirls" asked. There were a bunch of other girls behind her.

"She's my best friend... Whats it matter to you, anyway?" Hiroshi asked rhetorically. Suki gave a small smile to the girls, but a smile wasn't returned. More like a sneer. Suki sighed and turned back around to walk home. Hiroshi turned around too and followed. They avoided a puddle made by the now melting snow. It was very muddy since they were now near the forest.

Apparently, one of the girls was extremely pissed off at Suki for hanging out with Hiroshi, because before anyone could do anything the chick pushed Suki into the puddle.

"Suki!" Hiroshi yelled out right before the girl pushed her. He had seen her coming, but it was too late to warn Suki.

Everyone was stunned. But soon the girls started laughing at her and yelling out comments like "that freak deserves it" and "thats what she gets for even talking to Hiroshi-kun". Only one of the girls wasn't laughing and yelling.

"S-Suki-chan?" Hiroshi said after a few seconds. Suki slowly stood up. Everyone stopped talking. She turned and ran into the forest towards her house. The girls started laughing again. Hiroshi stood there... stunned. As did the girl who wasn't saying anything or laughing like the other girls. That girl was Nozomi.

"You guys way, WAY over did that! Why would you even think of doing something that cruel? You know what? I quit the club." Nozomi said to the other girls, leaving everyone but Hiroshi (who was still staring after Suki) stunned.

'I'm so, so sorry Suki-chan... I really wanted to help' Nozomi thought, looking at Hiroshi then to the forest.

Now to Suki. She had ran all the way home, humiliated and confused as to why she couldn't be with either of her best friends. First Nozomi ditches her, then Hiroshi's stupid fangirls chase her away. She was so very tired of being hurt.

She opened the back door to her house and entered. She didn't notice she was in tears, as she concentrated on her thoughts.

"Oh, Suki-chan! Your home!" Jiro said from his desk in the living room (right next to the back door) "Where... were... you..." He said slowly when he saw her. "Suki?" But she ran to her room and slammed the door.

'Why is she so muddy?' he thought darkly.

Back to Hiroshi. The girls were talking and pretending that nothing happened, and like they didn't care that Nozomi (who was basically very popular) had quit their little "Hiroshi's fangirls" club, or whatever it's called. (I haven't figured it out yet.)

"What the hell is wrong with you people..?" Hiroshi finally asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He slowly turned around and stared at the girls. "Suki has NEVER done ANYTHING to hurt any of you!! Then you go and do something like that?" he said, and spat at the floor. He turned back around and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"B-but, Hiroshi-kun! We did it for you!!" one of the girls said. The other girls smiled in encouragement. Nozomi was the only one that noticed the dark aurora around Hiroshi. She looked at him nervously. He spun around, slapped the girl, and speed off into the forest after Suki.

Meanwhile, Suki didn't want to stay all muddy so she was showering in the bathroom connected to her room. (Lucky her, she gets her own bathroom --) She finished up and started to get dressed in her room.

Eh, while that was happening Hiroshi reached the house and rounded around to the front where he knocked on the door. Jiro answered. (He was the only one home besides Suki, because their parents were working and Saburo was at daycare because Jiro was considered too young to look after Saburo, even if Jiro was 15.)

"Hey Hiroshi-chan." Jiro said when he opened the door.

"Wh-wheres Suki?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, she went into her room a while ago--" Jiro started. Hiroshi ran into the house and right to Suki's room. He didn't even think to knock (the jerk) so he ran right into the room. -- At least Suki was partially dressed. She grabbed the towel and covered herself as much as she could with it, but it didn't stop Hiroshi from staring. It was so unexpected for him that he had a completely stupid look on his face and was just staring at Suki.

"H-Hiroshi-chan, get out." Suki said. Hiroshi snapped out of it.

"... Huh?"

"OUT!" She yelled. He made a face that said "oops" and left the room, closing the door.

Hiroshi left the hallway and looked into the living room warily to see Jiro sitting on the couch, bored, watching tv. He sat down on the chair next to the couch and stared at the tv. And... well... Jiro isn't always stupid. He knew Hiroshi wasn't paying attention to the tv at all. He changed the channel.

"Great show, isn't it?" Jiro said, glancing at Hiroshi, who was staring blank expressioned at the tv.

"Un..." He replied. Jiro turned the tv off.

"What about this one?"

"Un... my favorite show, Jiro-chan..." He said absently.

"Whats your favorite part of it? The blank and off part, or the dark and dead part?" Jiro asked, grinning at Hiroshi.

"What?" Hiroshi asked, finally snapping out of it.

"Never mind. Whats wrong, dude?"

"N-nothing!" Hiroshi replied. Jiro most likely wouldn't take it lightly.

"No, seriously."

"Well... I kind of... accidentally walked in on Suki getting dressed just now.." Would not be a smart answer to tell Jiro. Which is why Hiroshi didn't say that. (Ha ha, tricked you. :P)

"Whats wrong with me, or Suki?"

"Hmm... Suki first, then you."

"Well it's basically the same thing for both. These girls at our school, who are basically stalking me, got pissed off because Suki was hanging out with me. They yelled and yelled and one of them pushed her in a puddle. Me and Nozomi stood up for her, but she wasn't really there to see it... so I guess she's mad..."

"Whoa. Poor Suki-chan... This is all your fault, you know?"

"How is it my fault that some stupid stalker girls are jealous?"

"Well they're jealous because of you. I didn't say you could do anything about it, I just said it was your fault."

"Ah. Because that makes perfect sense."

"It does, you just don't know it yet." Jiro replied. Hiroshi sighed and waited. Suki would have to come out sometime.

Lizzy: Blah.. I mixed that weird. o.O It turned out WAY weird. The part with the chicks and the puddle then Suki going home and Hiroshi and Nozomi sticking up for Suki scene? Yeah, I drew that a while ago and didn't know it would fit so well into, like... the way beginning of the story. Well... Please tell me what you think. Thanks, review please! Until next time!

Oh, wait. One last thing: I was wondering how often I should put out specials, if anyone has suggestions? I was thinking every 5 episodes but I can't decide between that and the many many other choices. O.O Heh heh, so... um... please tell me how often I should have specials? They wont all be the same, trust me. Only once in a while I will have a story special like this one. So I could do it every other chapter, or something... I don't know. It's up to you peoples. Either leave a review telling me what you think, or pm me or email me, idk as long as I hear your opinion. Thanks for reading! Byez!

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!

And I LOVE vacation, where I get to write all I want and still have plenty of time to go to band practice that keeps getting rescheduled. --'


End file.
